Cita con lila
by arambarri45
Summary: Hola, Ya leyendo el nombre sabran de que tratara, es un fic de mi oc s, se que no tiene que ver con la serie en los absoluto o con Equestria Girls, pero si no saben que leer adelante, es un fic corto como matar tiempo


Capitulo X-6: Cita con lila

Era un día viernes y faltaba un día para san valentin, el dia donde las parejas salen, se dan besos y demuestran su amor, aunque Lila siempre decía que todo eso era algo tonto y puro marketing.

Black Soul decía lo mismo, un dia inventado por las corporaciones para sacar plata de arriba.

Ambos se encontraron en el árbol y se ponían a conversas sobre algunos temas y black soul pregunta:

-bueno…eh….ya que no tenes nada para hacer, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo este san valentin?.- dijo

Lila: Si claro, ¿Qué me pongo?

Black Soul: si queres ponete la misma ropa que llevas siempre no iremos a un lugar en especia, paso a buscarte a las 22HS.

Lila: bien, estaré lista.

…El noche del dia de san valentin…

Lila ya se había arreglado y bajo al la sala a esperar a Black Soul, para matar el tiempo se pone a leer una revista de moda que había por ahí .

Mientras Estaba leyendo, tocan a la puerta, ella se levanta y ve que es Black Soul.

Black Soul: buenas noches, ¿estás lista?- pregunto

Lila: Si, ¿adonde vamos?

Black Soul: ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?- pregunto

Lila: escuche que hoy se estrena una obra de teatro .- contesto.

Black Soul: esta bien, vamos.

Entonces ambos se fueron caminando hacia el teatro.

Cuando llegan, Black Soul compra las entradas y hacen la fila por un largo rato.

Cuando al fin llegaron al principio de la fila, la chica con una sonrisa les dice:

-FELICIDADES, son la pareja numero 100 de esta noche y como premio ustedes serán los protagonistas.

Ambos: ¡¿Qué?!

Chica: no se preocupen, ustedes hagan lo que puedan los artistas se encargaran de hacer el trabajo.

Entonces ambos suben al escnario y Black Soul aparece en la primera escena con el nombre de Claudio, y Lila con el nombre de princesa rosa.

Rey: ¡OH!, caballero alfredo ayudanos, la princesa Rosa fue secuestrada por un malvado dragon, por favos tienes que salvarla.

Alfredo: Esta bien señor rescatare a su hija.

Rey: por favor, habla con el mago del pueblo, el te ayudara.

Alfredo: esta bien.

Entonces Alfredo fue con el mago y dijo:

el amor, es el poder mas poderoso de todos.

Luego de esa charla Alfredo va hacia la guarida del dragon y encuentra a la princesa y el dragon dice:

Tu jamás lograras vencerme, "héroe" mujajajajaja.

Entonces Alfredo una patada giratoria al dragon y este cae al piso (obvio fue una patada falsa que parecía real).

Entonces Alfredo rescata a la princesa Rosa y van al castillo.

Rey: Gracias Alfredo, salvaste a mi hija.

De repente escuchan un gruñido y el mago dice:

-El dragon ha vuelto será mejor usar el poder del amor.

Entonces Alfredo y Rosa se toman de las manos.

Black Soul(entre dientes): mejor hagamos esto rápido

Lila entre dientes dice:

-Un pico y ya.

Mientras ambos acercaban sus labios en forma de pico lila hacia señas al que estaba con el disfraz de dragon.

Dragon:….ugh….aagh….he vuelto a la vida gracias al odio que hay en sus corazones- seguido secutra a rosa.

Rosa: oh, Alfredo ayudame, te lo ruego.

Alfredo: arréglatelas sola, ya me canse.

Lila: Black Soul sigue la líneas,demonios- seguido le da un golpe en el estomago y black cae arrodillado tomandose la barriga de dolor.

Narrador: y es asi como la princesa traiciono a su héroe y se fue con su verdadero amor el dragon.

Lila: ni lo creas-luego de una golpe al dragon y lo saca del escenario.

Narrador: y, eh….COLORIN COLORADO ESTE CUENTO SE HA….¿TERMINADO?.- luego todos aplauden.

Black y Lila salian del teatro y el se segui tomando el estomago.

Lila: perdón por eso.

Black: no importa, no es algo de que preocuparse, ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

Lila: emmm…..hoy inaguran ese nuevo parque tematico que esta encima de una montaña, ¿Cómo se llamaba…?

Black: ¿Te refieres a el "Sauce dorado"?

Lila: Si, ese mismo.

Black: Bien, vamos.

Entonces ambos empiezan a caminar hacia la taquilla del parque, que no les quedaba muy lejos.

Lila: ¿Por qué me invitaste a salir?

Black: …..No se, solo…paso, te invite y..listo.

Lila: ¿no tienes motivo aparente,verdad?

Black: No.

Entonces ambos llegaron a la taquilla y se econtraron con que la fila era corta.

Black: esto si es suerte.- luego ambos se posicionan en la fila.

…15 minutos después…

Finalmente llegaron al inicio de la cola, Black Pago lo boletos para el teleférico, luego ambos caminan hacia el vehiculo.

Black: tu primero.

Lila: Gracias.- seguido sube al teleférico.

…En el teleférico…

Black: ¿Qué te parece la vista?

Entonces lila mira por la ventana, la vista de la ciudad era bellísima desde arriba, era una cosa que no veía hace muchos años.

Lila: Es bellísima, ya no recuerdo cuando vi algo parecido a esto.- dijo con algo de asombro mientras miraba la ventana.

Black: Ya llegamos.

Lila: oh?, oh, valla que rápido.

Entonces ellos y el resto de los pasajeros bajan del teleférico.

Black: ¿Adonde quieres ir?, tienes muchos lugares.

Lila: mmmm…..quiero ir a…a….- entonces le gruñe el estomago.

Lila: a comer algo, si no es molestia.

Black: no importa, también ando con mucha hambre.

Ambos fueron hacia un lugar de comida rápida que se ubicaba al frente de donde descendieron.

Ambos estaban sentados comiendo unas hamburguesas con papa fritas.

Lila: esperame, ire al sanitario.

Black: bien, yo te espero.

…3 minutos después…

Lila estaba saliendo del baño mientras se secaba las manos con un pedazo de papel mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa donde ambos estaban sentados.

Black: ¿Todo en orden?

Lila: si, me venía aguantando desde el teatro.

Black: oh bueno, entonces pediré la cuenta, mozo.

Entonces el mozo va a la mesa.

Mozo: ¿si?

Black: la cuenta, por favor.

Mozo: si, son 300 Bits.

-Bien…aca tiene- y entrega el dinero.

Luego Black Y Lila empiezan a dar vueltas buscando alguna atracción para divertirse.

Pero se topan con una sorpresa, ven a Flash y Twilight.

( Final Fantasy 7- Hurry up)

Entonces ambos se esconden tras un pequeño muro.

Lila: ugh…no podemos dejar que no vean.

Black: vienen hacia aca

Lila: sígueme- entonces jala de la muñeca a Black

Black: ¿Dónde nos metemos?

Lila: en ese placar de ahí.

Entonces ambos corren hacia el placar y antes de entrar Black dice:

-Espera, ¿Qué hace un placar aquí?

Lila: olvidalo, solo metete –entonces lo empuja y luego ella entra.

…Dentro del placar…

(Imagina que todo es oscuro y solo se ven sus ojos, como en una dibujo animado )

Lila: ¿Crees que se fueron?- pregunto

Black: No se, espera dejame ver….-entonces trata de abrir la puerta.

Black: demonios.

Lila: ¿Qué pasa?

Black: estamos atrapados.

…Afuera del placar…

Lo que estorbaba la puerta era unos de esos carros que usan lo de limpieza, donde llevan los elementos de limpieza.

…Dentro del placar…

Lila: ¿Qué haremos por mientras?, ¿jugar adivinanzas?

Black: JA-JA-JA, buen chiste –dijo con sarcasmo.

Entonces lila siente que algo le toca el trasero.

Lila: ¡Pervertido!- seguido la da un golpe muy duro en el brazo.

Black: ¿Por qué fue eso?

Lila: no te hagas, claro, estamos atrapados y se te ocurre tocarme el trasero.

Black: ese no fui yo, ya me conoces.

Lila: Claro, te creo y todo- respondió con tono sarcástico.

Luego Black siente que algo le toca la entrepierna.

Black: ey, yo no soy así, no hare eso contigo.

Lila: ¿Qué estas diciendo?

Black: que me tocaste el….tu sabes.

Lila: offf….no soy una calentona.- luego siente algo en el cuello.

Lila: jiji, no..basta,jmjmjm, ¡BASTA Black Soul!

Black: ¿basta de que?

Lila: deja de besarme el cuello, me haces cosquillas.

Black: yo no te estoy besando en cuello- Ahora Black Siente unos chupones en el cuello mientras algo le roza la entrepierna.

Black: oye, no sabia eso de ti...uff….en serio Lila, deja de darme chupones en el cuello.

Lila: jmjmj, espera….esa…no soy yo.

¿?: jijijiji.

Lila: ¿estás seguro que somos los únicos aquí?

Entonces Black saca su teléfono lentamente del bolsillo de su pantalón y cuando alumbra se topa con una sorpresa.

¿?: Tu no eres mi John.

¿?: y tu no eres mi Kelly.

Entonces Black y Lila chocan la puerta bruscamente y salen corriendo de ahí dentro.

Luego de tanto correr hicieron una parada en la zona de arcade. (el lugar donde están las maquinitas para jugar videojuegos).

Black: ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Lila: mejor ni hablemos de eso.

Entonces miran a su alrededor y ven una maquinita de street fighter que esta libre.

Black: ¿quieres?

Lila: adelante.

Entonces los dos se acercan a la maquina, Black mete una moneda y empiezan a jugar.

Luego de dos rondas, la cosa se ponía intensa.

Lila: no, no puedo perder esta vez.

Black: te vere en el infierno.- luego Black ejecuta un poder de su personaje con el que espera ultimar al personaje de lila.

Entonces lila logra esquivar el ataque de Black.

Lila: ahora veras –seguido se acerca al personaje de Black y ejecuta un combo feroz del cual Black no se salva.

Black: ¿pero como…

Lila: lo jugaba con mi hermano en su Súper Nintendo.

Black: cuando estábamos comiendo escuche que habrá una función de aguas danzantes en la plaza central, ¿quieres ir?.

Lila: Claro que si.

…mas tarde…

Ambos estaban caminando por la plaza mientras iban hacia la fuente.

Lila: la verdad, pasaba tiempo que no salía y me divertía de esta forma, gracias Black.

Black: por nada…

Entonces ya llegaron a la fuente y vieron que no había muchas parejas en el lugar.

Lila: justo esta por comenzar.

La función inicia con una gran entrada espectacular.

Ambos veian como los chorros de agua se elevaban y las luces cambiaban de colores.

De repente Black le toma la mano a Lila.

Lila (en su mente): ¿tomo mi mano?, ¿acaso será que..?

En la realidad.

Ambos dejan de mirar el espectáculo y se miran a los ojos y se toman las dos manos.

Entonces preparan sus labios, cierran sus ojos y van acercando sus cabezas poco a poco.

Lila (pensamiento): mi primer beso…siempre quise saber como seria.

Black: (pensamiento): no puedo creer que besare a mi mejor amiga, esto será único.

Cuando faltan tan solo unos milímetros para que sus labios se toquen de repente Lila se echa para atrás.

Black: ¿Qué pasa?

Lila toma un piedra algo grande y dice:

-Algo anda mal- luego lanza la piedra a un árbol.

¿?: ¡AAAAAAAAUUH ¡

Entonces ambos corren para ver quien era el que cayo y cuando llegan se topan con…

Lila: ¿Barret?

Black: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Barret: papa me dijo que lo siguiera.

Lila: crei que tendrías una cita con Mirna.

Barret: me cancelo a ultimo momento, su padre recibió un balazo mientras trataba de frustrar el asalto a una gasolinera, además mama y papa me dijeron que salga, me pregunto que están haciendo.

…en casa de lila…

Aeris: valla…hace tiempo que no hacíamos esto.

Iron Axe: pensé que había perdido practica con el paso de los años.

Aeris: oh…valla esto se siente como la primera vez.

Iron Axe: hace muchos no jugábamos mario kart en mi vieja Nitendo 64.

Aeris: S-S-SIIII, gane otra vez.

Iron Axe: el marcador va 15- 18 y me vas ganando.

…en la plaza…

Barret: mejor…eh…me voy- y sale huyendo.

Lila: ¿Qué hora es?

Entonces Black mira su reloj y dice:

-Son las….1:40 AM.

Lila: ¿me puedes acompañar a casa?, si no es molestia.

Black: claro, además es deber de un hombre acompañar a una dama hacia su casa.

Entonces los dos caminaron en silencio todo el trayecto sin decir ni una sola palabra.

…En el pórtico de la casa de Lila…

Lila: Gracias por la cita, me gusto mucho.

Black: Por nada, ¿te gusto?.

Lila: Si, nunca me paso algo como lo de esta noche, fue excelente.

Entonces cuando Lila esta desprevenida Black le da un beso en la mejilla.

Lila: …Black…

Black: no te robe algo que no te pueda devolver…adiós, tal vez nos veamos mañana, que descanses.- decía mientras se alejaba.

Lila: Si, que descanses.

Entonces luego antes de dormir ambos se ponían a pensar sobre lo que casi paso.

…con Black…

El estaba acostado mirando fijamente al techo.

Black (voz baja): casi la beso y hubiéramos sido algo mas.

…con Lila…

-Por poco, Black casi me besa, lo….amo- entonces cierra sus ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

FIN


End file.
